Unjust, These Crossing Paths
by Razzly
Summary: This is a Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon crossover. It's kind of a rewrite of the end of the first Gundam Wing series. R&R!
1. Unjust, These Crossing Paths

[Author's note: This story is made up from characters of Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing. None of these characters are mine and all copy rights belong to their respective owners. Also, sentences with :: before and after them actions. So sit back and enjoy!]  
  
  
Sailor Jupiter: There it is, the abandoned L6 colony.  
  
Sailor Mars: God, I feel such negative energy from the lost souls of this place.  
  
::A dead little girl floats by the spaceship with a teddy bear in her hand.::  
  
Sailor Moon: Look there! Maybe that girl will still be alive! Bring her in!  
  
Sailor Mars: They're never still alive... How many times must we do this?  
  
Sailor Jupiter: We'll bring her in, just so Sailor Moon doesn't feel bad.  
  
Sailor Mercury: Alright, bring her abroad.   
  
::The shuttle takes in the girl, but as the Scouts check on her, they find that she is dead.::  
  
Sailor Jupiter: The whole war is going to be like this isn't it...  
  
Sailor Mars: All wars are like this, but we may be able to stop it, or at least make it not as horrible as it could be.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: I know. But it's still hard to believe that our actions tonight will determine the outcome of the war.  
  
Sailor Mercury: Yeah, it is. Getting the Gundam pilot's to trust us is crucial.  
  
Sailor Venus: I've seen enough! Mission accepted.  
  
  
  
Part 1:Unjust, These Crossing Paths  
  
  
  
A Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon Fan Fiction  
  
  
  
By: Razzly  
  
  
  
::The Gundam pilots and their Gundams are stored in the ghost town of the L6 colony.::  
  
Wufei: All five of us are staying here! We're going to be killed; it's to damn unsafe!  
  
Heero: No one said Operation Meteor was ever going to be a picnic in the park.  
  
Wufei: Don't you think I know that?!  
  
Quatre: Yes, your right Wufei, it is unsafe here, but us pilots need to find a strategy to attack OZ before we all separate again. This might be our last chance to agree on something.  
  
Wufei: If I die in vain, I swear...  
  
Trowa: No human wishes to die in vain, if we die then it was our fate. We are only mortals; our capabilities can only lie in our humanity.  
  
Wufei: We can't have such a precious thing as humanity, we're Gundam pilots...  
  
::Silence crosses the room.::  
  
Trowa: yeah...  
  
  
  
::The scouts' ship lands on the colony.::  
  
Sailor Mercury: So, what are our objectives?  
  
Sailor Moon: It's to act as bodyguards for the Gundam pilots so they can plan a strategy for their attack on OZ, right?  
  
Sailor Venus: Yes, this will determine who will win the war. Our protection will keep OZ away for a bit.  
  
Sailor Mars: We should go see the pilots first then.  
  
::Sailor Mercury scans the area with her computer and visor.::   
  
Sailor Mercury: I'm detecting a small heat source at five o'clock. That's probably them. I hope they won't mind a little company.  
  
  
  
Trowa: OZ is making more mobile dolls at that base than the Lunar base. It would be wise if three of us were to...  
  
Duo: Shut up! I hear something. Get your guns and stay alert, I'm going to check out what's out there.  
  
Wufei: God, they've found us already.  
  
::Duo leaves out the door into the hallway with his finger very close to the trigger of his gun.::  
  
Duo: Who's out there! Huh? If you're going to kill me, then come out and kill me already!  
  
::Sailor Venus appears in the hallway.::  
  
Sailor Venus: We have no intention of assassinating your group.  
  
Duo: A girl? What could you possible want with us? Look, you must have me mixed up with someone else.  
  
::Sailor Venus pulls out a gun, which she had hidden in her skirt bow, in case something like this happened. She aims it at Duo.::  
  
Sailor Venus: You shouldn't underestimate my abilities Duo Maxwell. Me and my group are here to protect you Gundam pilots while you confirm your plans about attacking OZ.  
  
Duo: Got any ID on ya?  
  
Sailor Venus: The names Sailor Venus pal. Me and my group of soldiers originally had no intention of interfering with this war, but after witnessing a battle between OZ and White Fang, we saw no end to it. We aren't going into the spotlight, but our actions, with hope, will make this blood bath of a war end.  
  
Duo: I don't trust you. I don't know if you're sincere or just a good actor.  
  
Sailor Venus: I can't make you trust me, but I am sincere. Huh? Jupiter? What are you doing here!?  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Sailor Moon was worried, she made me come see if you were OK.  
  
Sailor Venus: Damnit! She should never be worried! If I die, I die, OK?! You guys should never grieve over me. We can't worry over death because it is our fate that determines that!  
  
Sailor Jupiter: I know, but...  
  
Duo: Bring your group here. I'll show you to the others.  



	2. Part 2: Interrupted Planning; OZ's Disco...

Part 2: Interrupted Planning; OZ's Discovery   
  
  
  
Sailor Venus: Sailor Jupiter, you stay here with Duo while I get the others.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Alright, but hurry. Who knows when OZ will find and attack us.  
  
::Sailor Venus nods and runs back into the darkness of the hallway to their ship. She walks into the shuttle where the Scouts are waiting.::   
  
Sailor Venus: OK Scouts, lets move out!  
  
  
  
::Winding their ways through the halls, The Scouts finally reach Sailor Jupiter and Duo.::  
  
Duo: Five of you? And all girls? This should be intresting... Anyway, follow me.  
  
::Duo walks to an abandon house where the Gundam pilots are hiding out. The scouts follow behind him.::  
  
Duo: Guys, it's Duo. I'm back and I have an interesting suprise for you.   
  
Quatre: Is OZ coming?  
  
Duo: No, but I came across these making that sound I heard.   
  
::Duo steps aside to reveal the Scouts.::  
  
Sailor Moon: We are the Sailor Scouts. Since we know who all of you are, let us introduce ourselves before we explain anything else. I am Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Mercury: I am Sailor Mercury.  
  
Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: I'm Sailor Jupiter!  
  
Sailor Venus: And I'm Sailor Venus. Our mission is to act as body guards for you Gundam pilots so you can come up with a plan for your attack on OZ.  
  
Trowa: And just how are you going to be able to protect us? You have no mobile suits and no weapons, other than that gun Sailor Venus is holding. You seem weak to me.  
  
Wufei: Of course they're weak. They're women!  
  
Sailor Mars: What?! You think we're weak?! And because we're women!? That's absurd! Why you...!  
  
Sailor Mercury: Sailor Mars, please calm down. You must remember... They don't know of our powers.  
  
Sailor Mars: Fine, but next time he wont get off so easily.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: We shouldn't be wasting out time arguing and introducing ourselves. Every second counts!  
  
Sailor Venus: You right, Sailor Jupiter. We should check out the surroundings and see if there are any OZ mobile suits around.   
  
Sailor Moon: A couple of us should stay here incase we get attacked. Then we wont have to worry about not getting back here in time. How about me and Sailor Mars stay here?  
  
::Sailor Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter all agree. The three Scouts then walk into the hallway which leads to the main street of the colony.::  
  
Sailor Moon: Would you like us to step out of the room while you make your plans?  
  
Quatre: Yes, please.  
  
Sailor Mars: Ok then. If you need us, we'll be right outside. Just yell and we'll come in.   
  
::Sailor Moon and Mars leave into the next room.::  
  
  
  
Wufei: Why the heck to you bring them here?!  
  
Duo: So if OZ attacks before we're ready they'll be distracted for a few minutes killing them. That way we'll have enough time to get to our Gundams.  
  
Quatre: That's cruel, but I think they will be able to help us. They were very calm and confident about themselves.   
  
Heero: We're not here to talk about them, so lets try to make some attack plans.  
  
  
  
Sailor Mercury: I don't detect any mobile suits, and I have nothing on my heat sensor.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Do you think OZ will being attacking tonight?  
  
Sailor Venus: Maybe, probably. They're probably searching the other colonies for them now, so it's only a matter of time until they look here.  
  
  
  
Quatre: So first we'll attack and destroy the lunar base where they are making mobile dolls, but then what?  
  
Duo: We could always...  
  
::BANG! A huge explosion in the side of the colony makes a hole big enough for the OZ mobile suits to fly in through. Sailor Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter see what has happened and contact Sailor Moon.::   
  
Sailor Venus: Sailor Moon! Come in! OZ has found us and are attacking! Tell the Gundam pilots NOW!!  



	3. Part 3: OZ's Attack; Scouts To Action

Part 3: OZ's Attack; Scouts To Action  
  
  
  
Sailor Mars: OZ is attacking already!? Warn the Gundam pilots Sailor Moon!   
  
::Sailor Moon dashes to the door and rushes in.::   
  
Sailor Moon: OZ is attacking the colony now! You have to get out of here! Go to our shuttle and load your Gundams in it.  
  
We'll hold them off till you and your Gundams are ready. Now go!   
  
Sailor Mars: Wait! Take this Quatre.   
  
::Sailor Mars Hands him her Mars wrist communicator.::   
  
Sailor Mars: We'll contact you on that when we've destroyed the mobile suits. OK, now go!!   
  
::Quatre takes the communicator and leaves with the other Gundam pilots.::   
  
Sailor Mars: Alright Sailor Moon, lets help the others.   
  
  
  
Sailor Venus: OK, fifteen mobile suits. Sailor Jupiter, you take those five and Sailor Mercury, the other five. I'll take the rest.   
  
Sailor Mercury and Jupiter: Right!!   
  
::Sailor Venus starts running up towards the closest mobile suit.::   
  
Sailor Venus: Venus... Love Me Chain!!   
  
::The chain of hearts encircles the mobile suit. Sailor Venus then pulls the chain with all her might till it slices the mobile  
  
suit in half and explodes.::   
  
Sailor Mercury: Bubble Spray!!   
  
::A thick mist covers the area with the five mobile suits that are firing on her. Now to destroy some of them before the  
  
fog clears.::   
  
Sailor Mercury: Shine Aqua Illusion!   
  
::Suddenly the two closest mobile suits are covered in a thick layer of ice and explode.   
  
Sailor Jupiter has already destroyed 2 mobile suits and goes for her third.::   
  
Sailor Jupiter: Supreme... Thunder!!   
  
::Lightning bolts gather at the rod on her tiara and with a command of her arms, the lightning crashes down on the  
  
mobile suit and it quickly overheats and explodes.::   
  
Sailor Venus: Looks like there are reinforcements coming soon....We have to finish these Mobile Dolls and get out of here!  
  
Crescent...Beam!   
  
::Sailor Venus' beam shoots out the camera of the closest Mobile Doll, leaving it blind.::   
  
Sailor Venus: Love Me...   
  
::Suddenly The Mobile Doll is covered in fire and explodes.::   
  
Sailor Venus: What??   
  
Sailor Mars: Sorry we're late.   
  
Sailor Venus: Sailor Mars! Sailor Moon! But...where are the Gundam pilots?   
  
Sailor Moon: Getting their Gundams loaded into the shuttle. They are going to contact us using Sailor Mars' communicator  
  
when their ready to leave.   
  
Sailor Venus: Good, now lets finish off these Mobile Dolls before their reinforcements got here.   
  
  
  
Sailor Mercury: OK, only two more.   
  
::Sailor Moon runs up next to Sailor Mercury. ::  
  
Sailor Moon: I'll help you! Moon...Spiral...Heart...ATTACK!   
  
::A huge pink heart smashes into the last two Mobile Dolls and they explode.::   
  
  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Finally! Only one more damn Mobile Doll left.   
  
::Sailor Mars runs up behind Sailor Jupiter.::   
  
Sailor Mars: Fire...SOUL!   
  
::The Mobile Doll becomes covered in flames, overheats, and explodes.::   
  
Sailor Jupiter: Huh? Oh, hey! Thanks, Sailor Mars!   
  
Sailor Mars: No problem.   
  
  
  
::Everyone gathers together once all the Mobile Dolls have been destroyed.::   
  
Sailor Venus: Alright everyone, lets check on the...  
  
Quatre: Hello? Are you girls still alive?   
  
Wufei in the background: You know they're dead, I don't know why you're wasting your time trying to contact them.   
  
Sailor Jupiter: Hey! We're still alive damn it!   
  
Quatre: Amazing, and all the Mobile Dolls have been destroyed?   
  
Sailor Mercury: Yes, that's correct. But listen, are you guys ready to leave yet?   
  
Quatre: Yes, so if your going to come with us, you better get here fast. The other pilots think your dead and are going to leave  
  
in a minute.   
  
Sailor Moon: We'll be right there. Try to keep them from taking off until we get there.   
  
Quatre: I'll do my best.   
  
::BASH!!! Twenty Mobile Dolls explode into the colony right next to the Scouts.::   
  
Sailor Mercury: Uh-oh, we've got more company.   
  
Sailor Mars: We don't have time to fight them now! We have to get to the shuttle NOW!   
  
Sailor Venus: She's right. Quick! To the shuttle! RUN!!  



	4. Part 4: A Familiar Fury Face; Her Name W...

Part 4: A Familiar Fury Face; Her Name Was Relena   
  
  
  
::The Scouts winded their way through the halls of the colony, throwing varies attacks at the Mobile Dolls the were following  
close behind.::   
  
::Sailor Moon sees the shuttle almost ready to take off.   
  
Sailor Moon: We're not gonna make it!!  
  
Sailor Venus: Yes we will! She holds up her wrist communicator to her mouth. Quatre! Open the door of the shuttle now!  
  
Quatre: Huh? Oh, right! Quatre knocks Trowa away from the controls and presses the button that opens the shuttle door.  
  
Sailor Mercury: Look! It's opening!  
  
Sailor Jupiter: JUMP!!  
  
::They leap into the air and land in the cargo hold.::  
  
::Sailor Moon, as usual, lands in her rear and not her feet.   
  
Sailor Moon: OW! That hurt...  
  
::Quatre, hearing the sounds of the Scouts landing in the shuttle, runs to the cargo hold.::  
  
::The other Gundam pilots look at each other, then rush to follow Quatre.::  
  
::The Scouts start walking towards the control room and run into Quatre.::  
  
Quatre: You made it! I just can't get over it! How in the world did you defeat all those Mobile Dolls without your own Mobile  
Suits and no firearms?  
  
::The other Gundam pilots came up behind Quatre.::  
  
Trowa: That's what we'd like to know.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Well ya see, we have some very unique powers. For example, I control...  
  
::Sailor Mercury's visor suddenly starts flashing and beeping loudly.::  
  
Sailor Mercury: We'll have to explain ourselves later. The Mobile Dolls have arrived. We have to get out of here!   
  
::Everyone races to the control room. Trowa, Heero, and Sailor Venus rush up to the control panel and frantically press buttons  
that will move out of there as fast as possible.::   
  
::Sailor Jupiter and Wufei and the beam cannon controls and shoot at the Mobile Dolls until they escaped and were safe for the  
moment.::  
  
Sailor Moon: That was a little to close.  
  
Sailor Mercury: I agree, but at least we're alright for now.  
  
  
  
::After everyone calmed down a bit, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo started to make plans on destroying the Lunar Base.::   
  
::The Scouts checked the area every once and a while, but mostly just talked amongst themselves.::  
  
::Wufei was sitting in a chair in a corner of the room resting his eyes.::  
  
::Heero was standing against a wall in the dark corner of the control room. He happen to glance at the chair that was by the  
door. In is was a stuffed bear with a blue ribbon around it's neck.::  
  
Heero: Hey, where did you get that stuffed bear?  
  
::Sailor Venus and the Scouts look over at him.::  
  
Sailor Venus: Oh, that? It's actually kinda sad. See, we passed a shuttle that must have been shot down, then obviously  
exploded. We felt awful about it so we picked up any of the bodies we saw and brought them abroad to check if they were  
alive. Since non were, we decided to lay them in the cargo hold. That bear was in the hands of a girl who must have found a  
space suit to wear before the shuttle exploded and escaped.  
  
::Heero's eyes opened wide, but he didn't show any real big emotions.::  
  
Sailor Venus: I was really amazed that she managed to float all the way out here. But by the time we found her, she was dead.  
  
::Heero looks at her with a pair of very angry eyes.::   
  
Heero: What did she look like?  
  
Sailor Venus: Well, she had blue eyes like the sky on earth...  
  
Sailor Jupiter: And beautiful sandy blond hair.  
  
::Duo, Quatre, and Trowa all stop talking and look at each other, then at Heero.::  
  
Duo: Relena...  
  
Trowa: Peacecraft...  
  
Quatre: Oh no...  
  
Heero: Show me her.  
  
Sailor Venus: Uhh, right...  
  
::Sailor Scouts show the Gundam pilots to the cargo hold where the bodies are.::  
  
Sailor Venus: She's over there. In the corner.  
  
::Heero glares at everyone. Stay. He walks over to where her body is.::  
  
Heero: Oh my god...Relena.  
  
::The other Gundam pilots hear what Heero said and gasp.::  
  
::Heero sits down next to her and holds her head in his hands. I don't understand. She was suppose to have left for Earth on  
that shuttle. No OZ units were in site of her shuttles path to Earth.::  
  
::Heero almost lets a tear fall, but holds it back. He remembers the last time he saw her alive...::  
  
  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
::Relena walks up to Heero who is standing against a wall in a corner.::  
  
Relena: Well, I have to leave for Earth now.  
  
::Heero does not look at her and says nothing.::  
  
Relena: This could be the last time I see you...  
  
Heero:...  
  
Relena thinks to herself: He's not even going to look at me.   
  
::She sighs.::  
  
Relena: I guess this is good bye. Good bye Heero.  
  
::Relena looks at him one more time before leaving. He still does not look at her.::  
  
::As she walks away she whispers very softly so no one can hear...::  
  
Relena: I love you, Heero.  
  
  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
  
  
::Heero lays her limp head in his lap. Why had he been do cold to her? He did, after all, love her too…One tear falls from his  
eye. No more. No less. He then lays her back down and leaves the room, heading for the room his Gundam is stored in.::  
  
::The four other Gundams look at each other, then start to walk back to the control room.::  
  
::The Sailor Scouts, on the other hand, all have no clue of what just happened.::  
  
Sailor Moon: Umm...what was that all about?  
  
Sailor Mars: I don't know.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: I guess they knew her or something.  
  
Sailor Venus: Do you think she was important?  
  
Sailor Mercury: I'll check on her name and see is anything comes up.   
  
::Sailor Mercury pulls out her tiny computer and types in PEACECRAFT, RELENA. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Tons of  
information comes scrolling onto her screen.::  
  
Sailor Mercury: Oh no!!  
  
Sailor Venus: What's up?  
  
Sailor Mercury: Relena Peacecraft was the ruler of the peace oriented Sanq Kingdom before it collapsed a second time. She  
almost had the world at total pacifism before Romafeller destroyed it again.   
  
Sailor Jupiter: No way! That was her?!  
  
Sailor Mars: I feel such sorrow from her lost soul. She died before her time.  
  
Sailor Venus: I guess there's no way we can help her now...  
  
::Silence...::  
  
::Sailor Moon smirks and clenches her transformation which holds the Silver Imperial Crystal.::  
  
Sailor Moon: Not Necessarily, Sailor Venus. 


End file.
